Christmas Special
by HydromelTonic
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Le 24 décembre 1979, Lily Potter s'apprête à passer un réveillon entre amis après une bonne journée de travail au CRIM (Centre de Recherche et Innovation Magique). C'était sans compter le diagnostic de la Médicomage qui la prend en charge...


**Titre :** _**Christmas Special**_

 **Auteur :** Icymountain

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et, je suppose, à la Warner.

 **Genre :** One-shot, conte de Noël (en août, oui, et alors?)

 **Remerciements :** A tous ceux qui auront la gentillesse de reviewer ? #puppyeyes

 **Note :** Ce chapitre a été écrit en continuité d'une fic au long-court que je prépare actuellement. J'aurais pu le laisser traîner dans mon disque dur mais… pourquoi pas le publier maintenant, vu qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler par rapport à mon travail actuel ? Il s'agit de ma première publication sur , soyez indulgents, j'espère que ça vous amusera un minimum !

 _ **Christmas Special**_

Comme chaque matin, Lily Potter parvint sur son lieu de travail avec dix minutes d'avance, ce qui lui permit d'acheter des cardamomes fumants et des roulés cannelle au coffee shop de Joel Fordecafait. Puis elle traversa la rue glaciale à grands pas et pénétra dans le hall du CRIM - Centre pour la Recherche et l'Innovation Magique. Sa main gauche tenait (dans un équilibre précaire) les gobelets dans leur support en carton ainsi que le sac kraft suintant de beurre, tandis que sa main droite desserrait sa longue écharpe beige. Elle sourit à la vue du sapin largement illuminé qui trônait dans le hall, et dans lequel gambadaient de petites figurines de cerfs et d'écureuil dorés, cuivrés et argentés. De petites étoiles filantes sautaient de branche en branche, attirant la curiosité de cette faune enchantée.

"Salut Dolly !" lança-t-elle à la stagiaire qui faisait apparaître des piles de parchemins identiques à l'aide d'une magicopieuse. Celle-ci releva la tête de sa corvée et huma l'odeur alléchante. "Petit-déjeuner !" s'exclama-t-elle avec une moue envieuse. La sorcière était charmante, avec sa coupe noire à la Louise Brooks et son minois de poupée. Mais son cou était maculé d'écailles rouge vif depuis deux bonnes semaines. "C'est temporaire !" rétorquait-elle gaiement aux fâcheux qui lui faisaient remarquer son désagrément. "Le professeur Maud dit qu'on n'y verra plus rien d'ici la fin de l'année !"

Lily détacha un gobelet du support et le tendit à la sorcière. Dolly afficha une mine réjouie et délaissa la magicopieuse pendant un instant. Les deux femmes avaient à peine un an d'écart malgré leur différence de statuts au sein du CRIM, l'une étant déjà chercheuse en Sortilèges et l'autre stagiaire au département de métamorphose. Mais elles étaient bonnes collègues et Lily espérait vivement qu'une place se libérerait rapidement pour l'enthousiaste stagiaire. Dolly poussa un soupir de bonheur après avoir bu une gorgée de cardamome.

"Merci pour ça !" murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux de délectation.

"Mets-ça sur le compte de l'esprit de Noël... oh, tu pourras dire à John que Simon voulait le voir ? Il pense avoir trouvé un sortilège de cécité qui pourrait le soulager avant le réveillon..."

John travaillait sur une potion d'accélération de l'activité cérébrale dans le box voisin du professeur Maud et de sa stagiaire. Un mois auparavant, deux yeux lui étaient apparus à chaque poignet comme un effet secondaire dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'antidote. Depuis, il portait des masques d'avion adaptés en bracelets. "Deux paire d'yeux, c'est épuisant..." s'était-il plaint auprès de Lily la dernière fois qu'ils avaient déjeuné ensemble.

"C'est vrai ? Ce serait pas du luxe, il en peut plus de sa double-vision bizarre... Je lui dirai sans faute." promit Dolly en sirotant sa boisson.

"Il faut que j'y aille, on se voit à la pause déjeuner ?"

Lily monta les deux étages et l'allée suspendue qui la séparaient de l'annexe où Simon Crowley, son équipier, l'attendait. Elle poussa la lourde porte et entra. C'était une large pièce capitonnée et dotée d'un dôme chargé d'atténuer les ondes magiques des sortilèges qu'ils expérimentaient. L'épaisseur du mur qui la séparait du reste de bâtiment avait été conçue pour absorber les répercussions des enchantements – si Simon et Lily en venaient à faire exploser la pièce par mégarde, le CRIM vacillerait à peine sur ses fondations.

"Hello ! J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner !" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en déposant ses affaires sur son bureau. Au bureau d'en face, Simon Crowley relisait le rapport de leur dernier test en y glissant des annotations. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux cendrés - qui tendaient à s'amenuiser, le temps passant. A peine plus grand que son équipière, plutôt mince, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en apparence hormis l'intelligence de son regard. Combinée aux rides qui ornaient les coins de ses yeux et à la fossette qui apparaissait parfois lors de ses rares sourires, elle le rendait alors incroyablement séduisant.

"Tu es allée à Sainte-Mangouste ?" demanda Simon, sans lâcher sa plume ni relever le regard de son rapport.

"Pas besoin, je me suis reposée tout le week-end..." répondit la sorcière en défaisant son manteau.

Simon referma le rapport d'un geste sec. "Il faut que tu ailles consulter. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Voilà exactement pourquoi j'avais des réticences à travailler avec quelqu'un qui n'a même pas vingt ans..."

"Pour t'apporter la joie de vivre et l'optimisme qui commencent à te manquer avec l'âge, tu veux dire ? Tiens, prends un roulé cannelle."

"Tu ne m'achèteras pas avec de la bouffe."

"Prends-le quand même."

Désireux de montrer sa réprobation tout en cédant à la gourmandise, Simon prit la pâtisserie avec une moue dédaigneuse et Lily lui adressa un large sourire.

"On s'y met tout de suite ?" proposa-t-elle après avoir bu une grande gorgée qui la revigora et effaça le souvenir du froid extérieur.

"Je pense que je devrais le faire, cette fois-ci."

"Simon, c'est ridicule... tout le protocole sera erroné si tu prends ma place, tu le sais très bien."

"Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste." insista-t-il, buté.

"D'accord, d'accord !" abdiqua doucement la sorcière en signe d'apaisement. "Mais je crois vraiment que ce n'est qu'à cause de l'hiver, du froid et de la fatigue accumulée depuis la rentrée. Un peu d'anémie tout au plus... Tu t'inquiètes trop, mon Simon. Les tracas de l'âge, sans doute..."

Le sorcier soupira. "Allez viens, gamine..." dit-il en la poussant au centre de la pièce tandis qu'elle finissait son cardamome cul-sec.

Elle prit place au centre de la salle, à l'épicentre du mandala complexe tracé sur le sol. Elle prépara sa baguette et attendit. Un peu en hauteur, de l'autre côté d'une vitre magiquement renforcée, Simon prenait place et mettait en route divers capteurs.

"Tu m'entends ?" demanda-t-il à l'aide d'un _sonorus._ Elle lui fit un signe du pouce. Il se racla la gorge.

"Lundi 24 décembre 1979", annonça-t-il. "Sortilège de protection, purification magique maximale, phase 1, essai numéro 17. Annexe de performance des sortilèges, CRIM, Londres. Réalisateur : Lily Potter. Observateur : Simon Crowley."

Il coupa un instant le sonorus pour actionner un appareil puis le son fut amplifié de nouveau.

"Si tu te sens mal, tu _arrêtes immédiatement_ , c'est clair ?"

"Oui, chef !" approuva Lily en lui refaisant un signe du pouce.

"C'est à toi."

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Le flux de magie en elle s'intensifia et accéléra. Elle le sentit se répandre dans ses ongles, au bout de ses cils, au bout de ses orteils... Elle se concentra sur l'enchantement qu'ils essayaient de mettre au point, modifiant sa conceptualisation dans son esprit, tel qu'ils l'avaient discuté à la précédente expérience. L'air se chargeait d'électricité, un bourdonnement sourd se répandit autour d'elle. Elle convoqua certaines pensées, certaines émotions, et en refoula d'autres...

Elle leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège indicible. Avec un bruit de fusée d'artifice, une sphère grossit autour d'elle et jusqu'à atteindre le dôme. La luminosité augmenta considérablement, aveuglant les enchanteurs, et la chaleur envahit l'espace avec une odeur d'ozone qui s'imprégnait partout... puis l'intensité du son et la clarté diminuèrent... l'enchantement arrivait à son terme... le sol cessa de vibrer... pourtant elle avait du mal à garder l'équilibre... le sol tanguait... se renversait... les halos basculèrent... tout devint noir.

"Réponds-moi ! Lily, réponds-moi. Garde les yeux ouverts. Allez, accroche-toi, garde les yeux ouverts. Lily, réponds-moi !"

Au-dessus d'elle, Simon agitait sa main gauche.

"J'ai combien de doigts ?"

"... deux..."

"Tu as très bien réalisé le sort puis tu t'es effondrée... _encore_. _C'est la troisième fois, Potter…_ " gronda le sorcier. Il paraissait en colère mais surtout très inquiet. Sa main s'était glissée dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la soutenir. "Tu peux te relever si je t'aide ?"

"Mmmui..."

Ils se redressèrent et il l'amena à sa chaise de bureau. Elle regarda autour d'elle : les couleurs, les sons, les perspectives avaient repris leur place habituelle, mais elle se sentait très faible.

Simon lui tendit un verre d'eau.

"Tu veux que j'appelle le Médicomage de garde ?"

"Ca va aller..." assura-t-elle d'une voix éthérée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Créer de nouveaux enchantements, stabiliser une magie peut avoir des conséquences sur la santé du sorcier qui la pratique. C'est pour ça qu'on a des visites médicales de contrôle, tu le sais bien... Il faut vérifier que ça ne détraque rien en toi. Je _veux_ que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste cet après-midi, je vais avancer ta visite de contrôle à aujourd'hui. Clara va s'arranger."

Clara, la belle-soeur de Simon, travaillait comme guérisseuse à l'hôpital des sorciers.

"Tiens, mange !" ajouta-t-il en sortant de son tiroir une tablette de chocolat estampillée Honeydukes.

Elle défit l'emballage.

"Ce n'est pas la peine... ça va passer... et j'ai un rapport de cobaye à rédiger..."

Elle se tut et déglutit en croisant le regard sévère de son équipier mais ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant quand elle croqua dans la friandise.

"Je REFUSE que tu reviennes travailler sans avoir consulté. Je mettrai des trolls de sécurité à l'entrée du Centre pour te renvoyer chez toi s'il le faut ! Cet après-midi, tu te fais examiner. Un point c'est tout."

Il la pointa de sa baguette en faisant le tour du bureau.

"James va me tuer si nos essais te rendent épileptiques ou s'ils te font pousser une tentacule..."

"Il y a des gens à qui ça plaît, les tentacules..." rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Le sorcier eut un haut-le-coeur et ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

"Non, vraiment, trop d'informations personnelles..." frissonna-t-il de dégoût.

"Fabian n'est pas trop branché tentacule ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment en continuant de croquer dans le chocolat.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un kraken ? Fabian aime quantité de choses mais la poulpophilie n'en fait pas partie."

Fabian Prewett était le compagnon de Simon depuis une petite décennie. Taquiner Simon Crowley était un remontant au moins aussi efficace que le cacao, songea Lily. Le monde ayant cessé de s'agiter autour d'elle tel un Magicobus hors de contrôle, elle replia le papier sur le chocolat et le mit dans son sac. Puis, elle saisit une liasse de papiers et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, bien décidée à entamer immédiatement son rapport post-test.

"Mais je parle être de l'eau ou quoi ?! DEHORS, POTTER !"

Lily évita de justesse un santon qu'il venait de lui jeter pour l'éloigner de son travail. Elle se baissa à temps pour éviter également la couronne de Noël qui vola par-dessus son chignon comme un frisbee. Impuissante face à ce débordement d'autorité, elle se leva enfin et remit son manteau en grommelant.

"Je suis sûr que si tu y vas maintenant, tu seras même un peu en avance pour préparer ton réveillon." ajouta Simon avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle sortit du bureau, puis repassa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Hé, Simon... passe un bon Noël."

Le sorcier se radoucit et il lui adressa un sourire agrémenté d'une charmante fossette.

"Toi aussi. Joyeux Noël, Lily."

* * *

"Simon s'inquiète des effets du sortilège que nous pratiquons..." expliqua Lily en frissonnant. Elle remit son pull, défaisant un peu plus son chignon par la même occasion. "C'est vrai qu'une telle puissance, sur le long-terme... je commence à me demander si il n'a pas raison. Il paraît que certains Moldus s'inquiètent des conséquences de l'énergie nucléaire, et il y a des ressemblances avec ce que nous mettons au point..."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la Médicomage qui faisait faire des pirouettes complexes aux fioles contenant des échantillons du sang de la jeune femme.

"C'est vrai aussi que nous avons essayé d'étendre son efficacité - dans l'espace, dans le temps... les contrecoups peuvent survenir plus tard..."

La Médicomage ne fit aucun commentaire et nota quelque chose dans le dossier de sa patiente qui commençait à trouver son silence pesant.

"Peut-être que nous devrions opter pour un SAS anti-magie, des capes repousse-sorts pour procéder aux essais, trouver des mesures de prévention..."

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge tandis que la sorcière consultait un mobile cosmique d'une grande complexité, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré. Lily se racla la gorge.

"Simon pense que je devrais prendre un peu de repos... je... je ne vais pas devoir m'arrêter de travailler sur ces enchantements, n'est-ce pas ?"

La pointe de détresse qui transparaissait dans sa voix sembla enfin interpeller la médecin qui parut se rappeler brusquement de son existence.

"Pas dans l'immédiat, mais d'ici quelques mois, certainement."

Lily fut mortifiée.

"Parce que vous êtes enceinte," expliqua la Médicomage.

"Oh."

L'information parvint dans son cerveau avec un léger différé.

"Mais... Non. Nope. Pas possible." dit-elle, calme mais catégorique. "On utilise des sorts contraceptifs. Et il n'y a pas eu d'oubli. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Ce doit être une conséquence de ma fatigue magique, on a accéléré la cadence des essais depuis..."

Mais la médecin l'interrompit.

"Magiquement, vous vous portez comme un charme, Mrs. Potter. Vous pouvez poursuivre votre mission sans aucun problème, votre magie n'a aucunement été affectée par vos essais. En revanche, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes enceinte, votre sang le révèle."

Lily fit non de la tête.

"Mais je n'ai aucune nausée, juste des vertiges..."

"Les nausées ne sont pas obligatoires et peuvent d'ailleurs se déclencher à n'importe quel moment de la grossesse. Ce n'est pas un critère fiable... Selon mes calculs - elle désigna le mobile - la grossesse arrivera à terme fin juillet, si vous désirez le garder, bien sûr."

"Mais je n'ai AUCUN symptôme..." insista Lily.

"Vous me dites avoir des fringales à toute heure de la journée depuis quelques semaines," pointa la Médicomage.

"C'est l'hiver, j'ai envie de réconfort, comme tout le monde."

"Vous avez un retard de cycle..."

"Le stress !" argua la sorcière, sentant la panique monter en elle. Elle haussa le ton, prenant la Médicomage à partie. "Enfin, ce n'est absolument pas le moment de faire un enfant, vous avez vu la Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin ?"

"Pas la peine de me crier dessus, ce n'est pas de mon fait !" reprit la Médicomage avec un regard qui rappela terriblement à Lily le Professeur McGonagall.

La sorcière se sentit soudain très abattue.

"Mais pourquoi... les sortilèges contraceptifs…" bégaya-t-elle.

"lls peuvent avoir été mal réalisés mais étant donné vos professions respectives, je parierais plutôt sur une mauvaise réalisation... disons... certes involontaire ou inconsciente mais... reflétant peut-être un possible désir inavoué d'enfant ?"

Silence.

"Prenez votre temps," conseilla la médecin. "Laissez passer les fêtes, parlez-en à votre époux. Et quelle que ce soit votre décision, revenez me voir début janvier."

Lily sortit la fin de sa tablette de chocolat Honeydukes et mordit rageusement dedans, dépitée.

* * *

Le vent glacé soufflait dans la ville. Sorciers et moldus s'affairaient pour leurs dernières emplettes. Emmitouflée dans son écharpe en laine, Lily erra dans les rues attenantes au Chemin de Traverse, plus résidentielles et plus calmes.

Elle se sentait étrangement anesthésiée.

Elle ne savait pas _quoi_ penser, _quoi_ ressentir...

Elle aimait James profondément, passionnément - ça, elle le savait.

Elle l'avait épousé avec bonheur, malgré leur jeune âge, et avec une foi inébranlable en l'avenir - ça, elle le savait.

Elle voulait avoir des enfants un jour avec lui - ça, elle le savait. Plus tard, quand elle aurait avancé sur son travail avec Simon, quand il aurait terminé de passer ses concours au Ministère, qu'ils auraient trouvé leur rythme...

Et surtout, surtout, quand elle n'aurait plus la boule au ventre à l'arrivée de la Gazette, quand le Ministère n'aurait plus à se soucier de la législation quant à l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, quand l'Ordre du Phénix serait dissous par désœuvrement, quand on ne raconterait plus ces histoires de parents lâchement assassinés, d'enfants torturés ou à jamais orphelins...

Cet enfant serait au mieux un Sang-mêlé, avec une Sang-de-Bourbe pour mère.

Au pire, il naîtrait sans pouvoir magique et serait une cible de choix.

Elle arriva près d'un petit square pour enfants sorciers et s'assit sur un banc, épuisée. Elle déposa son sac à côté d'elle et observa le parc d'un regard vide, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Quelques enfants jouaient malgré le froid, s'exclamant, riant, se chamaillant, s'interpellant. Ils glissaient sur le toboggan qui les faisait descendre telle une langue géante et atterrir dans un bruit de rot étouffé qui faisait s'esclaffer les plus jeunes. Les plus petits, quand ils perdaient l'équilibre, s'enfonçaient dans le sol dont la matière ressemblait soudain à du chewing-gum, et les remettait debout avec un bruit de trampoline. Un bac à sable possédait une véritable oasis en son centre, et vu le ravissement des enfants qui y jouaient, elle comprit qu'il s'y trouvait un micro-climat envoyant de l'air tiède et estival. Plus loin, les balançoires effectuaient de véritables loopings sur leur portique, en toute sécurité magique. Lily songea à cette fois où, sur une balançoire moldue, elle s'était élancée dans les airs pour atterrir en douceur aux côtés d'une Pétunia effrayée.

Et si cet enfant ne l'aimait pas, comme Pétunia l'avait dés-aimée ? Si sa tête ne revenait pas au bébé ? Les liens du sang n'étaient pas indéfectibles, il suffisait de voir Sirius...

"George, Pénélope, venez, on rentre ! On va se préparer pour le père Noël !"

Deux enfants bruns rejoignirent leur mère en courant, adressant de grands signes d'au revoir à ceux qui restaient sur le terrain de jeu.

Elle remarqua avec amusement que la marmaille laissée sur place était une fratrie de rouquins. Le plus grand sortit alors de sa poche (certainement agrandie magiquement) quelque chose de multicolore qui fit s'exclamer d'admiration ses deux petits frères.

Et que dirait James ?

C'était lui qui avait voulu l'épouser si tôt.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait _des enfants_ si tôt.

Ils en avaient toujours parlé comme une échéance lointaine. Il voulait des enfants ("assez pour que chaque Maraudeur puisse être parrain, donc au moins quatre !" "Le jour où on aura trouvé un sortilège te permettant de les mettre au monde, on en reparlera...").

Mais en voulait-il maintenant ?

Elle allait gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

Elle allait être encore plus caractérielle que d'ordinaire.

Elle accoucherait fin juillet. En pleine canicule. Ce serait insupportable.

Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de s'infliger ça si tôt.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de leur infliger ça si tôt.

"Mais pourquoi tu l'as lâché, Percy ?"

"Mais j'ai pas fait exprèèèès !" gémit le plus petit des rouquins.

Les trois garçons se trouvaient au pied d'un arbre dégarni situé à l'écart du terrain de jeu. Tous tendaient le cou vers les hauteurs de l'arbre.

"On va se faire disputer..." prévint le moyen roux d'un ton pressant.

"Maman, elle dit que quand on n'est pas sage, le Père Noël il annule les cadeaux !" prédit le petit Percy, au bord des larmes.

"S'il annule tes cadeaux, ce sera bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à pas le lâcher !" dit le plus grand, avant de se radoucir en entendant les lourds sanglots de son petit frère. "Mais non, t'inquiète pas, les cadeaux sont déjà rangés sous le lit des parents de toute façon..."

"Le Père Noël cache les cadeaux sous le lit des parents ?" s'étonna le petit, si bien que ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

Les deux plus grands échangèrent un regard et l'aîné haussa les épaules.

"Il doit faire le tour du monde en une seule nuit, il faut bien qu'il gagne du temps..."

Le petit sembla se contenter de l'explication.

"J'ai une idée !" déclara le moyen roux. "Bill, fais-moi la courte échelle !"

L'aîné s'exécuta, joignant ses mains pour en faire une marche.

Sentant le danger arriver, Lily jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours du square, mais aucun parent ne se trouvait aux alentours.

Le moyen-roux prit appui et parvint à s'agripper au tronc d'arbre. Il grimpa sur une branche située à environs un mètre de hauteur et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Lily déglutit et saisit sa baguette, juste au cas où s'amorcerait une descente imprévue...

Mais le garçon était un sorcier et, les traits du visage tirés par l'effort, il s'éleva légèrement au-dessus de la branche, le bras tendu, atteignant peu à peu les deux mètres de hauteur, mais la cime était encore si loin...

"ATTRAPE-LE ! ATTRAPE-LE !" criaient les deux autres, inconscients du danger.

"Nom d'un dragon !" souffla Lily qui se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Juste à temps, car la magie instable de l'enfant rompit et le garçon chuta. " _Matelasse_!" cria-t-elle en visant la terre gelée de sa baguette, et la chute fut considérablement adoucie pour le garçon : quand il atterrit brutalement sur le sol, il rebondit comme sur un matelas et tomba doucement sur les fesses.

"Rien de cassé ?" demanda-t-elle en accourant.

"N-non..." souffla le garçon, la laissant toutefois vérifier les articulations des chevilles et des poignets.

L'aîné et le plus petit étaient encore terrifiés par la chute de leur frère mais l'aîné sortit vite de sa torpeur. Il aida son cadet à se relever tandis que Lily lui époussetait l'arrière de sa veste en velours noir épais et lui remettait son bonnet en place.

"Merci beaucoup, heureusement que vous étiez là !" s'exclama l'aîné.

"Oui, merci, M'dame !" approuva le second, encore un peu pâle.

"Maman elle dit qu'il faut dire Ma-dame, pas M'dame..." chuchota le benjamin avec réprobation. Il se prit un petit coup dans le bonnet de la part du second rouquin.

"Se rompre le cou juste avant de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël, quel triste destin ! Ce serait dommage… " sourit-elle malicieusement en voyant les garçons l'approuver gravement. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à récupérer à ce point ?" demanda-t-elle en tordant son cou vers l'arbre.

"Percy a lâché mon serpent-volant !" expliqua l'aîné avec un regard de reproche pour le plus petit. "Il est là haut maintenant ! C'est fichu..."

"C'était un cadeau de Noël en avance de la part d'oncle Fabian..." dit le cadet à voix basse.

Lily le dévisagea. "Un rapport avec Fabian Prewett ?"

Les visages des trois enfants s'éclairèrent. "C'est le frère de maman ! C'est oncle Fabian !" confirmèrent-ils en chœur. "Madame, vous connaissez oncle Fabian ?" demanda le petit Percy d'un ton extrêmement poli qui amusa la sorcière. Elle se rappela de Simon qui lui parlait de ses neveux "par alliance", les enfants de la sœur de son compagnon. Il revenait toujours exténué des week-end d'anniversaire et des repas de famille, généralement avec des confettis dans la poche, des tâches de praliné sur le col, jurant de ne jamais avoir d'enfants mais rayonnant pourtant de bonheur.

"Je l'ai déjà rencontré quelque fois, et je l'aime beaucoup. Suffisamment pour ne pas laisser ses neveux dans le désarroi..."

Elle fit le tour de l'arbre et vit enfin le serpent-volant, qui brillait, coincé dans des branches tout au sommet de l'arbre. Un sortilège d'attraction aurait empalé l'objet sur les branches arides, mais il existait un autre moyen. Elle plissa les yeux pour être sûre d'atteindre sa cible, très en hauteur.

"Wingardium leviosa !"

Concentrée, elle dégagea le jouet petit à petit et en douceur sous les exclamations enjouées des enfants. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour réaliser l'opération mais Bill récupéra finalement la ficelle du jouet qui ondulait comme un reptile et s'enroula autour de son bras.

"Reparo." ajouta-t-elle et les coutures se refirent d'elles-mêmes, les trous se rebouchèrent et l'objet parut comme neuf.

"TROP BIEN !" s'exclama le cadet.

"Merci, Madame !" rugit le plus petit.

"Vous êtes trop gentille !" conclut l'aîné. "On s'en rappellera si on se revoit !" ajouta-t-il avec une soudaine gravité. Les deux autres prirent un air tout aussi sérieux et dans un bel ensemble, ils brandirent chacun un poing serré qu'ils superposèrent. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la jeune femme et elle comprit que c'était à elle de rajouter le sien. Elle s'exécuta, s'efforçant de garder son sérieux.

"C'est le Pacte !" chuchota l'aîné.

"PACTE !" crièrent avec force les deux autres.

Ils retirèrent leurs mains.

"Il faut qu'on rentre, tante Muriel et Maman vont encore nous gronder sinon..." dit l'aîné en désignant un immeuble de guingois situé à l'angle du parc.

"Alors rentrez-vite !" leur dit la sorcière. "Et la prochaine fois que vous êtes dans une situation impossible, demandez à un sorcier adulte, d'accord ?"

Elle s'éloigna pour aller reprendre son sac abandonné sur le banc.

"Madame ! Joyeux Noël !" lui souhaita l'aîné dans son dos. Elle se retourna.

"Joyeux Noël ! » répondit-elle. « Bill, Percy et... ?"

"Charlie !" s'exclama le casse-cou d'un air ravi. Il lui manquait deux dents de lait.

Lily les regarda de loin rentrer dans l'immeuble avant de se préparer à transplaner.

Peut-être que tout irait bien, si c'était un garçon...

Mais si c'était une fille, est-ce qu'elle saurait faire ?

La gorgée nouée, elle fut transportée chez elle dans un tourbillon de formes et de couleurs.

* * *

La neige était tombée toute la journée sur Godric's Hollow et elle traversa le chemin menant à la maison à grandes enjambées, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse. Elle poussa la porte ornée d'une gigantesque couronne de Noël pourpre et dorée et fut frappée par le contraste entre le silence cotonneux et ouaté du dehors, et le vacarme qui régnait chez elle.

Elle retira ses bottes, défit rapidement son écharpe son manteau qu'elle sécha d'un coup de baguette magique et entra dans le salon.

Tout d'abord, trois chansons de Noël différentes lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Dans le sapin, des bonhommes de neige en porcelaine s'étaient rassemblés en deux chorales adverses. Le premier groupe couinait "Douce Nuit" et l'autre entonnait "Vive le vent d'hiver" sans discontinuer. Ce raffut suraigu et insupportable semblait être du goût du renne de un mètre sur un mètre posé sur la cheminée, auquel on avait noué une écharpe où il était brodé "Cornedrue de Noël". Il bramait et chantonnait la chanson du renne au nez rouge à intervalles réguliers. Par ailleurs, sur le tapis se déroulait une véritable course de luges entre des figurines animées. Les enfants aux visages angéliques affichaient des mines diaboliques, et menaient une course acharnée digne des plus belles parties d'auto-tamponneuses. Ils fonçaient régulièrement contre la plinthe du mur ou dans les cadeaux disposés au pied du sapin. Se bouchant les oreilles, elle traversa le salon et atterrit dans la cuisine où un véritable fou rire s'était propagé parmi les casseroles.

James, aux fourneaux, s'essuyait les yeux avec son tablier. Incapable de parler tant il riait, il avait tenté d'enchanter cuillers et spatules pour qu'elles continuent de mélanger et de fouetter à sa place, mais ses gestes étaient vagues et les ustensiles projetaient des multitudes de gouttelettes contre la crédence.

Peter Pettigrow s'étouffait à cause de la brioche à l'orange qu'il dégustait au moment où le fou rire l'avait pris par surprise. Marlene McKinnon tentait de lui donner des tapes dans le dos mais elle-même était maculée de vin chaud à cause de la tasse qu'elle tenait vaguement à la main, sa prise se relâchant au fur et à mesure que son rire s'étendait, un rire de gorge irrésistible qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le fou rire des autres à chaque fois qu'une accalmie pointait le bout de son nez.

Remus Lupin tentait d'enfourner un plat de volaille au four à bois mais l'action nécessitait (à moins de vouloir se brûler) un calme dont le jeune homme ne semblait absolument pas être capable en cet instant. Il ouvrait donc le volet de pierre pour enfourner le lourd plat de céramique, reposait le plat, refermait le volet, ré-ouvrait le volet, reposait le plat sans être capable de sérieux suffisamment longtemps pour mener à bien son action périlleuse.

Au milieu de la pièce, en bout de table, se tenait Sirius Black, à la fois mort de rire et pourtant le seul qui se montrait capable d'aligner plus de trois mots à la suite. Enfoncé dans une chaussette géante et écarlate qui lui remontait jusqu'au milieu du torse et lui emprisonnait le bras gauche, il pestait et riait tout à la fois.

"Lily !" s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement, et l'hilarité générale ralentit un petit peu. "Toi, tu vas me sauver ! Le Miracle de Noël !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" rit-elle malgré elle, ses zygomatiques répondant par automatisme à la joie collective.

"Je voulais faire une surprise à Marlene et sortir de la chaussette géante... Mais je me suis trompé de taille en l'achetant chez Zonko... c'était un M, pas un L... alors ça m'a emprisonné les bras d'un coup... j'ai réussi à libérer le droit mais je n'arrive à manier ma baguette qu'avec la main gauche..." expliqua-t-il, penaud, entre deux secousses de rire.

"Approche !" dit Lily.

Sirius effectua trois petits bonds grotesques, empêtré dans la chaussette. La vision était franchement comique et l'hilarité reprit de plus belle, les faisant littéralement hurler de rire. Lily éclata de rire aussi et se joignit à eux.

Mais l'émotion l'estomaqua soudain. Son rire mourut et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les autres continuaient de rire mais Sirius perçut le changement instantané de son visage.

"Lily ?" demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux, en la prenant par l'épaule.

"Pardon !" se reprit-elle aussitôt, essuyant rapidement ses yeux embués. "Désolée, c'est la fatigue !"

Peu à peu, tous remarquèrent ce qui se passait et les rires se turent. Les verres furent posés à la hâte, les sauces abandonnées, les plats laissés de côté. James et Marlene lui saisirent chacun un bras, inquiets...

"Ça va aller !" assura-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. "Grosse journée, c'est tout..."

"Vas te reposer !" assura James en la prenant par la taille. "On s'occupe de tout ici. On dirait pas comme ça mais tout est sous contrôle." lui assura-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

"Bon, la pintade ne sera peut-être pas assez cuite..." grimaça Remus.

"Les sauces auront peut-être un peu attaché..."

"Il faudra peut-être refaire du vin chaud..."

"Et peut-être se passera-t-on de brioche à l'orange demain matin..."

"Mais on ne va pas mourir de faim. Alors ne t'inquiète de rien."

Elle ravala son trop-plein d'émotions et monta l'escalier.

"Elle travaille trop !" déclarait James à qui voulait l'entendre dans la cuisine, partagé entre inquiétude et fierté.

Quand elle redescendit une heure plus tard, douchée, rafraîchie et arborant un pull de saison où s'ébattaient un cerf et une biche au milieu des flocons de laine, tout le monde s'affairait autour de la longue table de bois. Marlene s'était donnée pour la décoration : la table était recouverte d'une nappe blanche scintillante qui avait la texture de la neige quand on la touchait. Les plats et les assiettes étaient en bois, le centre de table en mousse et en pommes de pin. Parfois, de minuscules figurines de fées animées sortaient du centre de la table et grimpaient sur les branches de sapin et de houx harmonieusement disposées sur la nappe.

"La poêlée est prête !" "La volaille aussi !" "Encore vingt secondes pour la mousseline..." "Tu peux réchauffer le pain d'épice ?"

Lily s'assit en bout de table, songeuse. Ce Noël était spécial. C'était le premier à passer sans les parents de James : ils étaient leur propre famille, maintenant. Bien sûr, Sirius passait Noël avec eux, n'ayant plus aucun parent avec qui le fêter, à part Andromeda qui le passait dans la famille de Ted avec la petite Dora. Les parents et le grand frère de Marlene avaient tous été réquisitionnés en urgence au Ministère cette année alors qu'elle profitait de ses premières vacances depuis l'intégration dans le programme des Aurors. Elle avait été bien sûr invitée à les rejoindre. Les parents de Remus étaient partis en vacances en amoureux aux Caraïbes. La mère de Peter la passait avec une vieille tante acariâtre installée au Portugal et avait dispensé son fils de l'accompagner.

"On n'a pas passé Noël ensemble depuis Poudlard 1973 !" s'était exclamé Sirius en enserrant le cou de Peter et lui frottant le crâne avec frénésie.

Godric's Hollow avait semblé tout indiqué pour accueillir tout le monde.

Lily releva la tête en sentant une main posée dans son dos.

"C'est moi qui ai failli te faire pleurer tout à l'heure ?" demanda Sirius à voix basse, avec des yeux de chien battu. Elle lui sourit largement.

"Tout va bien, Patmol. Ce n'est pas ta chaussette trop étroite qui m'a rendue triste."

"Ce n'était qu'une chaussette."

"Elle t'allait drôlement bien..."

"A TABLE !" appela Peter inutilement, tout le monde se tenant à trois mètres tout au plus de la table.

"Bois-moi donc cet hydromel, ça te remettra sur pied !" dit Sirius en la servant largement.

Lily le regarda faire, muette, et se servit du jus de citrouille dans son verre à eau quand il partit chercher la sauce aux canneberges.

Elle n'était pas _sûre_ , mais elle n'allait pas boire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé à James.

La discussion s'orienta sur Alastor Maugrey et ses méthodes surprenantes, Marlene s'en donnant à coeur joie dans ses imitations entre deux bouchées de morilles à l'ail. Peter critiqua l'acariâtre responsable qui le supervisait dans ses tâches rébarbatives au service "réclamations" de Quiddimania, le célèbre fabricant d'accessoires de Quidditch. Sirius l'abreuva généreusement de Pur Feu-soda pendant qu'il vidait son sac. Ils taquinèrent abondamment Remus qui (même s'il le niait vivement) vivait un amour platonique sans précédent avec la charmante maraîchère qui habitait dans l'appartement en face du sien. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle lui laissait régulièrement potirons, asphodèle et grenades sanguines sur le pas de sa porte, accompagnés de mots parfumés ("Mais elle te veut !" hurlait Sirius. "Mais nooooon, elle se parfume et ça se retrouve sur son papier à lettre !" "Elle est maraîchère, elle revient de son boulot avec de la terre dans les cheveux ! _elle ne porte pas de parfum_! _Elle parfume ses lettres pour_ toi ! T'es pas censé avoir un odorat super développé pourtant?" répétait James en roulant des yeux.) Sirius resservait tout le monde et remplissait chaque verre, insistant auprès de Lily pour qu'elle boive et s'amuse autant que les autres à chaque fois qu'il se rasseyait à côté d'elle. James s'esclaffait de bonnes grâces aux plaisanteries de chacun tout en lançant des regards furtifs à son épouse, depuis le bout opposé de la tablée.

Lily ponctuait les anecdotes de ces amis par quelques remarques comiques et riait souvent avec les autres, mais ses pensées la menaient ailleurs...

Sirius raconta qu'Andromeda avait croisé et ignoré Lucius Malefoy chez Mme Guipure. Nymphadora s'était penchée vers elle et avait chuchoté suffisamment fort pour que toute la boutique entende : "lui, je suis sûr que c'est un Mangemort !"

Tout le monde s'amusa et admira les nerfs de la petite. Marlene avait croisé Narcissa Malefoy : elle avait l'air enceinte, pas de tant que ça, mais enceinte quand même. Cela fit une drôle d'impression à Lily. Ils s'engagèrent dans un sketch collectif intitulé : « D'ailleurs, comment Voldemort passe-t-il les fêtes ? » et imaginèrent le réveillon improbable du mage noir et de ses serviteurs, ce qui conduisit à une nouvelle hilarité générale.

Peter s'assit par mégarde sur un pétard deluxe du Dr Flibuste et déclencha une envolée de flamands rose dans le salon. Il fallut ouvrir de la fenêtre de toute urgence, créant un courant d'air glacial dans l'air surchauffé de la pièce. On coiffa Sirius d'un chapeau de Napoléon trouvé dans un autre pétard.

James expliqua qu'à partir de janvier, il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper d'autre chose que des concours du Ministère, et qu'il devrait réduire ses loisirs ("au moins un petit peu !").

Pouvait-on éduquer un bébé tout en révisant d'arrache-pied pour des concours exigeants ? Tout en se consacrant à créer des puissants enchantements qui peut-être, à force de travail et de ténacité, changeraient la face du monde de la sorcellerie ?

"Il reste du mousseux de la Grande Pythie ?" demanda Marlene, déjà passablement éméchée.

Sirius sortit les coupes, laissa Marlene ouvrir la bouteille en arrosant copieusement les petites fées qui se mirent à courir partout à travers le chemin de table, et le lui reprit pour servir ses hôtes sans trop gâcher du précieux breuvage - Sirius Black possédait une assez forte résistance à l'alcool et les gestes de la sorcière devenaient plus amples. Sirius mit de force une coupe dans la main de Lily qui put la reposer sans en avoir bu une goutte un instant plus tard. Remus lança un air de rock sur le vieux tourne-disque. Peter fit tourner Marlene sur elle-même, ce qui les faisait s'esclaffer vu que Marlene mesurait vingt centimètres de plus que lui. James entama une chorégraphie d'un style tout personnelle qui amusa beaucoup la galerie. S'approchant de Lily, qui observait la scène depuis le canapé, il lui prit la main pour l'amener à lui mais elle refusa en se levant.

"Pas maintenant..."

"Tu ne veux pas danser ?" redemanda James, abasourdi. Lily adorait danser.

"C'est parce qu'elle ne s'amuse pas assez ! Je t'ai dit de boire ton hydromel ! Et tu n'as pas touché à ta coupe !" gronda Sirius en lui ramenant son verre.

"JE NE VEUX PAS BOIRE !" s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement en colère.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Incapable de garder ce poids sur la poitrine plus longtemps, elle regarda James droit dans les yeux.

"J'ai fait un malaise aujourd'hui. Je suis allée à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai vu une Médicomage. Je suis enceinte." souffla-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se haussèrent... le rock devint silence.

"Oh," dit-il simplement.

"Et si on allait..." commença Marlene, perdue.

"... regarder les illuminations dans le jardin ?" compléta Peter, tout aussi hagard.

"Dehors pour de l'air frais..." balbutia Remus.

Il revint sur ses pas pour prendre le bras de Sirius et l'entraîner dans son sillage, car le jeune homme était figé sur place, au moins autant que son meilleur ami, pourtant le premier concerné.

Debout devant le canapé, seuls en plein milieu du salon, Lily et James s'affrontèrent du regard. Il semblait s'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres se refermaient sur le vide tandis qu'il continuait de la dévisager avec intensité.

"Tu es enceinte." parvint-il à articuler brusquement.

"Oui." acquiesça-t-elle tout bas.

"Et... c'est... bien ?..."

"Je ne sais pas, tu trouves que c'est bien ?" répliqua Lily, sans parvenir à empêcher l'inquiétude de transparaître dans sa voix. "Notre monde est en guerre, une bande de psychopathes traque les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés mais ce serait _raisonnable_ de notre part d'avoir un enfant ?"

"Tu disais aussi que ce n'était pas 'raisonnable' de se marier à dix-huit ans." fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Elle fit un geste impatient de la main.

"Ce n'était pas pareil. L'engagement n'était pas le même, ça n'a pas..." Elle croisa le regard de James et rougit, confuse et désolée. " _Pardon pardon pardon_ ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! T'épouser, c'était..." Bouleversée, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il la rattrapa doucement en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Je sais, Lily." murmura-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Mais toi et moi," reprit-elle, et sa voix ne tremblait plus. "Nous sommes adultes, autonomes. Cette bataille, c'est la nôtre. Maintenant... amener un enfant dans ce foutoir..."

"Mais la guerre finira un jour," objecta James. "Alors qu'il y aura toujours les cookies au caramel, le Quidditch, The Clash... tant de choses à découvrir, à aimer..."

Elle pencha la tête et observa le visage de son époux.

"Tu as envie de cet enfant", constata-t-elle, en ressentant à la fois une bouffée de soulagement et une bouffée de terreur.

"Oui" admit-il en lui souriant. "Mais pas si tu n'en veux pas. Si tu penses vraiment que ce n'est pas le moment pour _toi_ parce que tu ne veux pas être mère _maintenant_. Ou si tu préfères te consacrer entièrement à ton travail et fonder une famille avec moi que dans dix ou quinze ans. Ou si tu crois qu'au fond tu ne me fais pas confiance…" dit-il en détournant les yeux.

"Hein ? Non !" Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés. "Je te fais confiance, James. Et je compte sur toi pour, un jour, avoir plus de patience que moi avec la marmaille que nous élèverons ensemble..." déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin et il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du contact de la main sur son crâne.

Qu'elle retira avant de reculer un peu.

« Mais je suis terrifiée, » avoua-t-elle. « Avec tout ce qui se passe… Notre engagement auprès de Dumbledore… »

« Tu es toujours la première à dire qu'il faut bien que la vie continue ! Tu es celle qui envoie des cadeaux de naissance à chaque fois que je t'annonce qu'une de nos connaissances s'est reproduit ! C'est _toi_ qui arrête pas de dire qu'on va pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause de quelques tarés ! » s'exclama James avec incrédulité.

« Mais moi je ne pensais pas avoir un enfant maintenant ! » cria-t-elle.

Silence.

"Mais toi, tu n'as pas peur ?" demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, sa voix étant revenu à un niveau sonore acceptable.

"Bien sûr que si !" s'exclama le jeune homme. "Et honnêtement, entre Face de Serpent et voir mon salon envahi par les jouets pour bébés, je ne sais pas ce qui me terrifie le plus..."

"Dix-neuf ans, c'est très jeune pour mettre en route une famille..." objecta-t-elle.

"On aura encore la pêche pour lui courir après quand il fera la course avec les gnomes de jardin." répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

"Le sommeil va devenir une denrée rare, on va crouler sous le linge sale, il faudra le bercer quand tu seras en train de réviser, le garder quand j'irai travailler, on aura peur tout le temps pour lui, mes veines vont devenir une carte routière et je vais me déplacer très lentement pendant quelques temps…" énuméra-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"T'as bouffé du détraqueur à midi ou… ? "

"La Médicomage a dit que les sortilèges contraceptifs n'avaient pas fonctionné parce que l'un de nous deux avait certainement très envie de se reproduire sans se l'avouer…" avoua-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

"Je plaide non coupable ! Tu m'as vu les réaliser. Je t'ai vue aussi. Peut-être qu'on a les ratés inconsciemment tous les deux, pour ce qu'on en sait..." Il se passa la main dans la nuque, le regard songeur. "On a peut-être juste tous les deux très envie de construire quelque chose de nouveau, d'à nous... et puis..."

Il lui lança un regard tendrement moqueur. "Depuis le début de cette conversation, tu m'as parlé du climat politique, de ce qu'il était raisonnable de faire à dix-neuf ans, de tes peurs... et c'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais toi, tu as envie de quoi ?"

Elle s'approcha du sapin et posa la main sur son ventre, observant les bonhommes de neige aphones d'avoir tant chanté. Elle les regarda un bon moment.

"Tu ne trouves vraiment pas que c'est trop tôt pour être père ?"

"Il ne sera jamais trop tôt pour accueillir un Cornedrue Junior."

"Et tu te lèveras quand il pleurera la nuit ?"

"Je n'ai jamais été un grand dormeur, ce sera sans soucis."

"Et tu m'aideras à gérer l'avalanche de ménage et de corvées domestiques ?"

"Pourquoi avoir un elfe de maison quand il suffit d'attacher des chiffons anti-poussières aux genoux d'un bébé…"

Elle se retourna vers lui.

"On rajoutera des sortilèges anti-effraction sur la maison ?"

"On demandera même de l'aide à l'Ordre, s'il le faut."

"Et tu m'aimeras même quand il faudra me faire rouler du lit pour que je puisse me lever le matin ?"

"Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu as raison, annule le bébé."

Il était là, tout près, devant elle. Souriant, l'aimant plus que de raison, prêt à tout affronter avec elle, à rire de tout avec elle, à être fort avec elle. Plus tard, elle ne saurait décrire ce qui se produisit en elle que de la manière suivante : dans sa poitrine, entre ses poumons et son cœur, quelque chose "cliqua". Elle sut soudain qu'elle avait envie de cet enfant. Qu'elle l'aimait déjà d'une manière pour laquelle elle ne trouverait jamais les mots justes.

Tout se ranima, le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégea considérablement, la chaleur festive de la pièce devint agréable, James lui parut plus beau que jamais. Elle prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et l'embrassa, imperturbable à ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir : sur la vitre au fond de la pièce, quatre nez s'étaient écrasés dans un nuage de buée.

"Alors ?" demanda Sirius en bondissant dans la pièce un instant plus tard.

Le couple échangea un regard et levèrent les bras dans un bel ensemble, main gauche et main droite entrelacées.

"ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE !" s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Et il y eut un bébé.

* * *

Un an plus tard, le 24 décembre 1980, un nourrisson de cinq mois observait les chorales de bonhommes de neige avec circonspection.

Riait de tout son saoul à la vue des courses de luge entre les figurines.

Épuisait son parrain qui finit par s'endormir, emmitouflé dans un plaid, sur le coup des vingt-trois heures ("j'ai trouvé la kryptonite de Sirius !" s'était réjouie Lily). Remus et James firent pleuvoir des flocons multicolores sur la tête du bébé qui leur offrit mille risettes en contrepartie.

Le dernier Noël que passèrent les Potter, tous vivants et réunis avec leurs amis, fut parfait.

A part qu'au dernier moment, Peter avait prétexté être malade au point de devoir rater la fête.

Et que le lendemain, Marlene, qui avait été envoyée en mission le soir du réveillon, se retrouvait à Sainte-Mangouste, un bout de jambe complètement arraché par un Mangemort qui était parvenu à s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne parvienne à l'attraper.

* * *

Sirius ronflait sur le canapé, Remus était parti se coucher dans la chambre d'amis.

Allongés sur le tapis du salon, Lily et James Potter contemplaient leur progéniture paisiblement endormie sur un couffin brodé d'étoiles lui aussi posé à même le sol.

« Maintenant !Regarde ! » chuchota James, dans un geste qui intimait à sa femme de rester parfaitement silencieuse, immobile et attentive.

Le petit Harry inspira profondément et éternua dans son sommeil.

« Tu vois ? Quand il fait ça, il a ta bouche et ton nez ! »

« James, c'est ton portrait tout craché, quoiqu'il fasse ! Tout le monde tombe d'accord là-dessus ! » s'agaça la jeune mère, amusée.

« Et moi je te dis que quand il éternue, il te ressemble... »

« Il a juste mes yeux et c'est parfait comme ça... » dit-elle en rattrapant la tétine qui venait de tomber du couffin.

« Et moi je te dis qu'il te ressemble quand même un peu ! » insista-t-il, boudeur.

« Il est parfait... » murmura-t-elle.

« Bien sûr qu'il est parfait ! Puisque c'est mon portrait tout craché ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et réprima un sourire tandis qu''il replaçait une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

Dans la lumière du feu de cheminée, elle était magnifique.

« Joyeux Noël, toi. » murmura-t-il.

« Joyeux Noël, Potter... » répondit-elle, les yeux flamboyants.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura divertis !

Si vous me reviewez, je vous envoie de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour.

Et des cookies. Des boîtes entières de cookies.

Bon été les amis !


End file.
